


Good Night

by Catlover51



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover51/pseuds/Catlover51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the 2 year training.<br/>Zoro and Luffy finding it hard to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

After everyone had been seperated due to Kuga, Zoro found it hard to sleep due to him not hearing his captain tell him he loves him before bed. Zoro stared at the moon everynight not being able to fall asleep for hours and wondering how his captain was. After a few nights had passed he started feeling a heat on his chest everynight at what he assumed was the same time Luffy used to say he loves him, this was the only thing that helped him fall asleep, the heat on his chest, imagining Luffy saying those two words before hugging him tightly. 

Somewhere on a far away island, Luffy was staring at the moon and saying those two words hoping his swordman will not forget that he indeed does love him and that he is thinking about him everyday while he trains,even if they are miles apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. It's my first fanfic so feel free to give negative feedback :3


End file.
